Tomb of the Ancients
Tomb of the Ancients was one of the nine haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 26. It was located in Sprung Tent 1. History and Location On August 10th, 2016, Universal announced that an original haunted house based in an ancient Egyptian temple would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "Cobweb", as cobwebs were dusted off during the discover off this tomb. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the southernmost one (called Sprung Tent 1). Description Immortal beings of the ancient past have returned to rule mankind. Do you dare disturb them? Facade The facade looked like a ancient Egyptian Temple with many plants surrounding it. In front of the temple was a jeep loaded with various artifacts as guest passed by they could hear a voice on the radio calling out that the curse was real and to abandon them. Walkthrough Walking through the temple, guests would first be greeted by corpse with his back ripped out. Following, was a room with holes in the wall that would drop down making the floor drop. Behind the holes were Egyptian artifacts. The next room was a circle with a giant pillar in the middle. At the very beginning of the event you could either go left or right around the circle. Scareactors would jump out at you from either side. The other side however, got roped off later into the event. Next was a small hallway with a screaming scareactor with the lower half of her body eaten by bugs on a wall. There were also snake statues in a room. one of them was real and another scareactor with a snake head would jump out from behind a broken one. A few GATs were in this house in the form of ropes. There was one that would make the floor move (removed later in the event), one that shot air at you (supposed to be an arrow as this was a trap room), and one that made the floor drop in a similar fashion as before. There were two tall dog-headed stiltwalkers at one point. A priestess ripping out a man's heart and spraying blood at guests appeared. One of the rooms had runic stones that would glow purple and every so often they would turn red and scareactors wearing bird skeleton heads would pop out. The last room had a giant creature with a crocodile head and a furry body coming out of a wall (puppet). The very end had a final cat creature for a final scare. Trivia * A sign outside of the house appeared that reference the Legendary Truth organization. * A baby face from the Halloween Horror Nights 24 haunted house, Dollhouse of the Damned also appeared in the facade. * A Flashlight that belonged to The Usher appeared in the opening room of the house. * Indiana Jones' hat and the idol he stole at the beginning of Raiders of the Lost Ark (that also appeared in many past Halloween Horror Nights houses) also appeared in the opening room. * A lantern from the Insidious house from the previous year also appeared in the opening room. Category:Sprung Tent 1 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando